Abstract: Since its inception in 1985, the goals of the Kern Lipid Conference have been to promote metabolic science and increase understanding of metabolic pathobiology. The conference strives to provide an inclusive, open forum for established and young emerging scientists from academia and industry. The 2018 Kern Lipid Conference chaired by Nada Abumrad, Susan Kaech and Roger Newton will have as theme ?Metabolic Regulation of Immunity, Cardio-metabolic Disease, and Cancer: New Therapeutic Approaches.? The 2018 conference's goal is to provide a dynamic interactive process that leads to novel insights into disease mechanisms involving metabolic reprogramming across organs. Specifically nutrient sensing and metabolic remodeling by immune and endothelial cells/systems but also by liver, muscle and adipose cells/tissues will be examined with a focus on pathways that have the potential to lead to new therapies. The program will cover basic and translational science targeting novel therapeutics that benefit patients with dysfunctional immune systems, cardio-metabolic disorders or that improve efficacy and safety of cancer treatments. Three daily sessions with 25 confirmed speakers will be followed by three evening poster sessions. Breaks, lunches and a closing dinner on the premises promote interactions between participants. Idea exchange is maximized by allocating ample time for questions after didactic presentations and through fostering discussion by session chairs and other attending Kern board members. The Conference traditionally attracts early career scientists (~40%) and established scholars as well as creative scientists from industry. Participation of young scientists is strongly promoted by including them among the invited speakers; in 2018, 11 of the invited speakers are early careers investigators with two young investigators to be selected as recipients of the competitive prestigious awards, David L Williams and Roger Davis Lectureships. The setting and meeting format which facilitate interaction and discussion, the confirmed participation of internationally recognized authorities (e.g. David Sabatini, Reuben Shaw, Peter Carmeliet) inclusion of young emerging stars (e.g. Kathryn Wellen, Jason Locasale, Lydia Lynch) and translational researchers (Gregory Steinberg, Jay Horton), make it likely that novel insights into disease mechanisms and therapeutic approaches for immune and cardio-metabolic Disease and Cancer will emerge from the 2018 Conference.